It's been too long father
by 29wanya
Summary: A child of one of the guardians is about to give up all hope of finding his parent till the events of the movie start to float around th galaxy and makes its way to him and starts to look for him.
1. Chapter 1

**(A\N) this is my first fanfic, so please don't get mad at me if it sucks. just give me some constructive criticism and if you like comment, I hope you enjoy :)**

It's been too long father

Its been too father, Ive been looking for you ever since I was about 12 years of age. I am now 25 years of age, I was about to give up all hope till i heard bout a year ago, somebody told me of a prison break from the Kyln by five people: a Tarren, daughter of Thanos, a maniac, a talking rodent, and a tree life form. At last i knew my father was found, Then I heard days later I heard that the same five people who had broken out of the prison was in Knowhere fighting against Ronan The Accuser, the Kree warlord, over a powerful artifact called: The Infinity Stone. The way they describe one of them I knew that my father was there, so I did my best to find them and see my father, but by the time I had gotten there they had been gone.

A day later I heard that my father was with the group at Xandar having a all out war with Ronan, trying to stop him from destroying Xandarians and whats now left of the nova corps. After that was all said and done, they killed Ronan and saved he galaxy Nova prime gave them them the title of "Guardians of the Galaxy" and they had a picture ad there he was, my father was a hero and now a guardian of the galaxy I couldn't be any more happier to now know who my father is and to now know he's a hero.

Now its a year later and after looking all over the quadrants looking for him and the band of heroes, I finally found them in a planet outside of the Zedaran quadrant. They were all celebrating there last victory of saving a village from a band of greedy, and lowdown outlaws. I walked in the place and I saw him their and I started to get scared about what if he doesn't remember me at all, or what if he doesn't even want me at all. I don't care I just wanna see him and let him know i was looking for him all these years.

I walked right up to him and said "Hello its been too long. Ive been looking for you ever since I was 12 years of age, and now i finally found you." The other guardians looked at me with confused looks, not because they didn't believe me, it was cause they didn't understand me. Only my father and the rodent...sorry i meant raccoon understand me, to the others all they heard was "I Am Groot"

**Thank you for reading and i hope you enjoyed reading it as much as i did making it im thinking of doing more to this story what do you think, let me know in a review :-) **


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N) This may take from the comic more then the movie so f you get confused a little I'm sorryI hope you enjoy**

As I look upon my father, he looks confusion. While he looked at me, the raccoon who's name I found out was Rocket was trying to figure out how to tell the other guardians about me. I put a hand on his shoulder and clear my throat and say "Hello Guardians, my name is Root" I say and there mouths drop when they see me talk. The Tarren talks first "Holy crap! Groots can speak!?" The others look at him and then I say "Why yes sir we do speak, on our planet we have the ability to talk to each other and other species in there respective language, when we get older our vocal cords harden and we are restricted to saying 'I Am Groot' " They looked dumb founded and then the daughter of Thanos speaks up "Why are you hear Root." I look at her as she takes a drink and I say "I been looking for my father for about 13 years and then about last year I started hearing about your daring prison break from the Kyln, then the battle on Knowhere then the giant battle in Xandar.

I then started getting more information about your battles all over the galaxys and started following the trail of good you been doing and yesterday I heard you were here saving a village from a band of lowdown outlaws, and then I landed here and well I'm here." Then I stay in silent waiting for an answer from any body, and then I hear Rocket say "So what do you want from Groot?" he ask me and I say "Nothing I wanted to see my father, I wanted to see him and ask if I can stay" there mouths gapped wide open after I say that, and again Rocket says "NO NO NO NO, I'm sorry that you followed us from where ever you came from, but you can't come with us. Why not stay with your mother or something?" My face falls and I say low "Ummm well shes dead" as I say that everyone just glares at Rocket as his ears fold down to his sides of his head. "I am sorry father I didn't mean to intrude on you and your comrades celebration I'll be leaving now"I say turning around and walking away, as I do I see six men walk, they look dirty, grimy, and are dressed like they done some bad. They all have weapons: three with custom pulse rifles, two with plasma pistols and one with a giant electric sniper rifle.

The Tarren known as Peter Quill AKA Star-Lord speaks up "Dude I thought you were locked up" the leader know as windoco says "We were but the sherif had a lot on his mind,/if you know what I mean" he smirks as his men behind him laughed. Thanos daughter know as Gumora says "We don't want any trouble, lets take this outside" the leader says "No how about we settle this here and now" the Guardians get ready ready to fight with there weapons in hand, so are the outlaws. I step in and get in the middle of both fractions and say "Why can't we all just work this out diplomatically?" Rocket says "Get out of the way kid!" I shake my head and look at the leader "Sir can we just have a seat and talk this over" I say gesturing to the chairs ear him.

Instead of taking the offer, he spins me around and has me in a chokehold with the rifle on the side of my temple. "Now if you don't wanna see this kids blood all over the floor the you will put your weapons aways right now!" he yells, I interject with this "Actually I don't bleed, well I do but its more a sticky type of fluid" he tightens the hold making me stay quiet. My father looks at me and is worried about me so he says "I Am Groot (gut down your weapons)" then Rocket growls and tells the others, they all do what he says and then I say "You should of tooken the offer, now I am gonna take you out myself" the leader and his men laugh at me, but little do they know that during this stand off, my roots were working under the floor boards and are now waiting to tangle them all. I spring the roots and they string up all the criminals upside they all drop their weapons and I pick up the leaders rifle and set it to stun and shoot them all ad they're now hanging upside down knockout.

The Guardians all look atme wide eye and mouths open, I turn to them and say "Sorry for the trouble, I will be leaving now" I say moving the guy out of my way and hear my fathers voice "I am Groot (wait, look I may not know who you are, but I wanna get to know you, so I say yes you should come and stay with us)" the others look at each other and the big green man comes up and laughs "Ha Ha Ha you shall be a great addition to our voyage young sir, my name is Drax the Destroyer" I shake his hand and I smile. Gumora puts a hand on his shoulder and says "I agree with Drax, my name is Gumora" then the Tarren "I am in welcome, my name is Star-Lord, but call me petter" I look at all of the people in front of me and they all look at Rocket and he groans and says "fine the kid can stay with us, but he better not touch any of my weapons" he says standing on the bar stool. Its official I'm now traveling with the Guardians of the Galaxy and now im finally with my father, our adventure begins now with my new life and family.

**(A/N) Thank you for reading this, sorry it may have taken me long but I had a writers block. Review if you like or if you had some problems, thanks again for taking the time to read this and have a nice day :)**


End file.
